Experimental Rules
__TOC__ Character Creation When creating a high powered character you only need to pay the level cost, no need to buy the prior levels. Example: Super Strength 5 cost 5xp, not 1+2+3+4+5=15xp. When creating a low powered character you pay for each level. Skill Exceptions Babelspeak cost Trinity prices. All-Speak cost cosmic price, and is limited to 1. To get a level 10 skill, you do not need to make a karmic shift. Power Exceptions To get a level 10 power, you need to make a karmic shift (But only once). Trinity Powers Trinity powers always get 2 dice for soak. Cosmic Powers Cosmic Powers always get 2 dice for soak and damage. Powerhouse Stat Powerhouse stats may only be bought with permission. This counts for all levels. Each powerhouse stat is individual created to the character. Most often granting massive bonusses to Iconic Villains and Heroes. This bonus is defined by the player and the gamemaster. Prestige Powers The 1st level of a Prestige Powers is available at level 5. The 2nd level of a Prestige Power is available at level 10. It is possible to combine more powers at level 5, to get a higher level in a Prestige Power. Example: *Regeneration 5. *Fast regeneration 5. *Limb regeneration 5. *Brain-cellular regeneration 5. *Tireless stamina 5. **Healing Factor V (Prestige Power). Prestige powers cost the same as Trinity powers. Active/Signature Moves Cost is 1 xp multiplied for each effect it does. Effects include rounds active, damage, precision, soak etc. Signature moves can also lower the number on an effect dice, giving a higher chance for a Special effect. Skillsets & Powersets Skillsets & Powersets are defined by skill or powers that have a central theme. However all skill- or powersets of the same name need to be identical. A Paragon powerset might include: Super Strength, Enhnced Stamina, Godlike Durability, Improved Flight and Eye Beams. A Martial Arts skillset might include: Krav Maga, Knifefighting and Kung Fu. Skillset level is defined by how many 5 or 10 skills within the set (5=1, 10=2). 10 skills at level 5 equals a level 10 skillset. Powerset level is defined by how many 5 or above Powers exist within the set. *A 5 equals 1 point. *A 6 equals 2 points. *A 7 equals 4 points. *An 8 equals 8 points. *A 9 equals 16 points. The level of the powerset follows this table: *32 points equals level 10. *16 points or more equals level 9. *8 points or more equals level 8. *4 points or more equals level 7. *2 points or more equals level 6. Example. *Generic Paragon 7 (5 points). **Eye Beams 5 (1 point) **Godlike Durability 5 (1 point) **Improved Flight 4 **Enhanced Stamina 6 (2 points) **Super Strength 5 (1 point) Stress and Trauma A Characters Stress is determined by the total rating of both their skills and powers, divided by ten. Then any longevity and stamina skills/powers are added on directly a second time. Note that items, active moves, gear and the main stat of both power- and skillsets are not counted towards this. This is the amount of damage a character can take before they start suffering permanent trauma. A Characters Trauma is determined in the same way as their Stress. A Character who reaches maximum trauma should be considered dead. Example of Stress/Trauma: * Generic Paragon 7 ** Eye Beams 5 ** Godlike Durability 5 ** Improved Flight 4 ** Enhanced Stamina 6 ** Super Strength 5 5+5+4+6+5= 25/10 = 2.5+6 (from Enhanced Stamina) = 8.5 Stress, and 8.5 trauma Dedicated Heroes round any halves up. Damage Output Damage Output is equal to the highest aggressive individual power, skillset or powerset crossreferenced to the table above. Weapons can add to the damage. Power Scaling The difference in scale between two combatants, gives the bigger threat an additional bonus d10 to his action roll, for each difference in scale. One of the original dice MUST be included in the action roll result. * Local (Natural 5 in a singular power or powerset) * City (Natural 6 in a singular power or powerset) * State (Natural 7 in a singular power or powerset) * Country (Natural 8 in a singular power) * Continental (Natural 9 in a singular power) * Planetary (Natural 10 in a singular power) * Solar * Galactic * Universal Immense Power Consequences Using a power at a power level above Local Threat rating can have devastating consequences on the sorrounding environment and people. Every time a power is used at a threat rating higher than local, a negative D6 (skull dice) is rolled for the Consequences. For every step above City Level threat, subtract 1 from the roll. * Local (No consequences rolled) * City (Consequence rolled) * State (Consequence rolled, subtract 1 from roll) * Country (Consequence rolled, subtract 2 from roll) * Continental (Consequence rolled, subtract 3 from roll) * Planetary (Consequence rolled, subtract 4 from roll) * Solar (There will always be consequences.) * Galactic (There will always be consequences.) * Universal (There will always be consequences.) On a roll of 1 an unintended, potentially devastating effect happens. The higher the power rating used, the worse the consequences can potentially be. Skills and Powers can be learned, then bought to stabilize this roll. Trumph cards If you trumph your opponent you get a bonus of -5 to your precision roll. Mystic beats Meta, Meta beats tech, and tech beats mystic in case of a tie. Specific magic trump cards: (lesser) Mystic gets trumped by Ancient, Infernal, Divine and Eternal. Ancient trumps (tricks) Infernal, but is trumped (smitten) by Divine and Eternal. Infernal trumps (corrupts) Divine, but is trumped (tricked or judged) by both Ancient and Eternal. Eternal is trumped by Divine if they so choose. Void and Purity trumps all of the above. Infinity trumps all of the above. Combat Rules Both opponents rolle precision minus active power/powerset/skill/skillset. Winner deals damage equal to table plus an effect die. Loser soaks with defensive power/powerset/skill/skillset plus an effect die. The difference equals damage to Stress or Trauma.